Shame
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Wajah Indonesia terasa tercoreng saat itu juga, di bandara. Dan ia merasa malu sekali. OC. Mind to RnR? Per favore?


Shame

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion, source © Metro TV.

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor

Warning: Original Characters (OC), almost Out Of Character (OOC).

Main Chara(s): Indonesia – Malaysia – Australia – Amerika.

A/N: just a fanfic, no offense. Flames are welcome.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia menunduk malu di depan cermin yang ada di WC wanita. Wajahnya merah padam, rasanya seperti terbakar. Poni depannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Sial..." gumamnya seraya memegangi sisi westafel dengan erat. Dan ia pun berjalan menuju _hall_.

**-x-x-x-**

"Cih, tidak profesional sekali!" kata Malaysia sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai bandara. Tangan kirinya memegang koper dan tangan kanannya membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Di sebeahnya, Australia menghela nafas dengan tatapan 'plis-deh-penting-apa-gua-pengen-ke-WC-sekarang?'. Oke, itu dari _point of view _Malaysia, ia salah paham. Selalu.

"Kenapa harus di mati sekejap sih?" tanya Amerika merana, ia meremas tangan kanannya sendiri. Aneh rasanya tidak memegang _burger _ atau _cola, _tak biasa sekali. Biasanya dia 'kan bawa dua barang itu tiap saat, saat tidur dan di WC juga. (mungkin. Siapa yang tau?)

Tiga orang(?) itu baru saja akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing dalam dua atau tiga jam, kalau saja hal memalukan seperti ini tidak terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, maaf!" seru Indonesia. Ia berdiri berhadapan di depan tiga orang lain yang sedang duduk menunggu.

Malaysia berdecak kesal. Australia menghela nafas lelah dan kesal sekaligus. Dan Amerika, menaruh mulutnya di pegangan koper, berharap benda itu berubah jadi _soulmate _sehidup sematinya.

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, Indonesia?" tanya Australia merana.

"A-aku belum tahu. Ta-tapi kami sudah menyediakan..."

"Apa? Cadangan listrik? Aku tahu negaramu ini ga kaya-kaya amat, tapi masa' gerbang internasional seperti ini, mati lampu. Yah, walau hanya sekejap mata, tapi dampaknya besar, tahu," cibir Malaysia.

Indonesia berasa pengen menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bawah lantai saking malunya. Wajahnya terasa panas sampai rasanya ia mungkin terkena demam, atau jangan-jangan merahnya akan permanen.

Pokoknya dia sangat malu sekali. Bandara internasionalnya, yang menjadi gerbang menuju negeri indahnya, yang lokasinya dekat dengan bandara milik Singapura (yang kalau dibandingkan kualitas, masih kalah jauh), ternyata tercoreng akibat listrik yang padam sekejap mata.

Ia menabrakkan wajahnya ke pilar terdekat.

"Ah, Indonesia. Ini tidak apa-apa. Di negaramu masih ada yang lebih buruk 'kan? Korupsi? Kau 'kan peringkat dua dunia setelah India..." Amerika mendapat lemparan koran dan tong sampah dari Australia dan Malaysia. Australia meneriakkan, 'dasar bodoh!' dan Malaysia menggumamkan, 'tak sopan pada wanita', sedangkan di luar sana para supir taksi menunggu penumpang.

"Yah, intinya... Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar," kata Australia. Semua calon penumpang berseru edan.

Indonesia menangis malu dan menangisi kebodohan wakil rakyatnya.

"_Anyway, _kami harus pergi. Dah," Malaysia berjalan lalu dengan cueknya.

"Oh, iya. _Good bye_," Amerika menuju suatu antrian.

"Jaga dirimu, dan...perbaiki lagi ya," Australia menjabat tangan Indonesia dengan resmi, berjalan ke antrian lain.

Indonesia terharu, sampai sesuatu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" Amerika berlalu, meninggalkan Indonesia yang menjatuhkan dagunya ke bawah dengan tak elit.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: I Found Away – Alkaline Trio)

(Word Count: 539 words)

Nah, ini fic yang terinspirasi dari, kalian tau lah apa. Kejadian yang ngebuat nama Indonesia tercoreng di mata internasional karena kedipan listrik yang senonoh. *plak*

Oke, ga banyak cuap-cuap gaje, berhubung laptop saya perlu di _charge_.

Saya butuh review Anda, percayalah.

Dan ini hanya fanfic, ga ada niatan menyinggung seseorang/kelompok.

Mind to Review? Per favore?


End file.
